


Day 053

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [53]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 053

Hawke quaffed yet another lyrium potion. It burned on the way down; he didn’t normally drink this much outside of battle, and he was feeling the strain. Lady Elegant was by his side, politely turning away everyone who tried to take advantage of this opportunity to be seen talking with their “Champion.” The focus required to maintain the spell of haste he was casting on Babette was significant. Usually, in a fight, the spell needed to last a few minutes at most not the hours Babette insisted on dancing. He thought he was saved when the girl had passed out from the exertion but she had waited only a few minutes before starting again.

Eventually, she was forced to stop or pass out again, and she spent the rest of the night bragging about the mystery tutor her mother had hired for her after the disaster of her sister’s debutant. Somehow she seemed to manage to insult our bore her guests until the ballroom was half empty. Hawke did his best to be a good escort, he spoke of her skill and grace in the dance and praised that hideous monstrosity she wore on her head. Hawke wanted nothing more than for everyone to forget his battle with the Arishok. He had spent so long trying to stamp out the hate against the Qunari in the city and in a single day the Arishok has pissed all the work away for a blighted book he didn’t end up getting. Hawke hopped that cursed tomb dragged Isabella down to the bottom of the sea.

He was exhausted by the time the ball officially ended and he could reasonably leave. It appeared no offers of marriage were made that night and, based on where Hawke knew of the de Launcets, none were likely forthcoming. Still, he had played his part and played it well, and no one could reasonably complain he had not held up his end of the bargain. 

He had expected to head home and sleep after the ball but he somehow ended up at the Hanged Man, sharing drinks with Lady Elegant and Varric. They talked about nothing in particular. Lady Elegant complained about her apprentices, Varric spitballed ideas for a new romance serial he was planning, and Hawke… Hawke mostly just listened. It was nice to spend time with people who didn’t want anything from him beyond his company.

A few hours before dawn Aveline and Donnic arrived fresh off a patrol. By unspoken agreement no one mentioned the tensions between the guards and the elves and instead they spoke like friends. The guards became evasive when asked about their budding relationship but Hawke could tell they were happy together, and he was glad for it. 

The sun had already risen when they left, stumbling and blinking in the harsh light of the day. Hawke had a lyrium headache from the ball and was looking forward to sleeping all day. He was in a good enough mood that he probably didn’t have to worry about attracting demons. 

Bodhan greeted Hawke when he arrived and helped the sleepy mage out of the cumbersome party outfit he had endured all evening. Hawke stumbled into his chambers and collapsed onto his bed. For the first time in months, he was asleep before his head hit the pillow.


End file.
